


A Recording for Sam Yao

by JustAPLant



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Not Really Character Death, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAPLant/pseuds/JustAPLant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers up to the finale of Zombies Run season 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Recording for Sam Yao

“ _I think… okay. The light’s on. It’s recording now, I think._

_Hey, Sam. This recording’s meant for you. I don’t care who else is listening in or what. It doesn’t matter. They won’t understand what I’m talking about like you will. I guess if I really cared, I’d have bothered to translate all this into code, but I haven’t had much time…_

_It’s been a rough couple days. Maxine and the others got taken a few days ago. We don’t know what caused it, and we don’t know how to prevent it from happening again. None of us are safe. Anybody could disappear at any moment. That forced me to start thinking about the things that really matter. I never considered the possibility of not getting the chance to say goodbye. With going gray, at least you have a few hours for some last requests and time to talk to everybody you care about. But maybe not all of us will get that. And then I thought about what people do when the world could end at any second for them, and I remembered Paula, and Lem, and Chris’ wife… They left messages for the people they cared about most in the world. So…. Here we are._

_The thing is, Sam, I still don’t feel like I was supposed to survive all this. You’ve asked me before where I get the courage to go out and risk my life. The truth is that it doesn’t seem like I’m risking anything when I’m nearly guaranteed to die. I still don’t know how I got here. Luck, mostly. I should have been killed so many times before today, and so many people who deserved to live got killed in the stupidest ways. I can’t see the future where I’ve survived, where I live in society again and everything’s okay. It doesn’t seem possible, at least not for me._

_Something about being at Abel, about meeting you, you’ve made me want it more than I ever did before. At the military, things were different. If I lived or died, it hardly mattered. Things changed after the helicopter crash. It’s almost like… destiny? No, it feels wrong to say that. Nobody wants to think that the end of the world was destiny._

_But I digress. Let’s talk about something important: Sam Yao. Sam, for somebody who admires what I do so much, you should really take the time to consider how amazing your own work is. The runners would be useless without your guidance. We would never have gotten anywhere without your help. Honestly, we get a lot of credit for coming back with supplies, but we would never have them if you hadn’t been there to be our second pair of eyes._

_I pretty much gave up on normal, Sam. I forgot the word “normal.” I was ready to be military for the few remaining days of my life. But the second I heard your voice in that helicopter, I knew you were a different breed of person. I thought, “My God, there’s still somebody out there who doesn’t have a clue what they’re doing. Somebody who sounds how I feel.” You gave me a dose of normal I needed, Sam. I forgot about bad jokes and ice cream rolls… Hell, I really just missed chatting with people. Before all this, I used to spend hours and hours talking with my friends into the night. I never thought I’d get a chance to experience that ever again._

_I don’t see myself making it through this. I guess I probably didn’t, if you’re listening now. It’s…I think that’s okay. I’ve pretty much come to terms with it. Dying for Abel… there are much worse things to die for. But if there’s any justice left in this universe, you’ll survive. You’ll make it to better days, when the zoms aren’t a threat anymore. The Major was right. The future needs more people like you, Sam._

_God. You’ve probably never heard me get so cheesy. The truth is, I hope against all my doubts that we do get more time. I hope that the future where everything turns out all right is real, and I hope that we can share it together, somehow. I’d like that. But if we can’t, and I don’t make it to those days, Sam, just know that I don’t regret anything. I’m glad that I got to help people. I’m glad for the extra days that a bunch of people didn’t get. I’m glad I met you, Sam. If nothing else, I’m glad that in this whole mess I got to meet you._

_Thank you, Sam Yao. Thank you for being the great, geeky, magnificently normal person that you are. Thank you for everything, Sam._

_Good luck out there._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for writing this. I know I'm an awful, awful person. 
> 
> I was going to work this into a fic that I still might write, but considering how long that could take to perfect, I wanted to at least publish this part. 
> 
> I'm sadistic. Sorry, again.


End file.
